Truth
by Luminous Circus
Summary: Itachi X OC oneshot. May contain spoilers? Sometimes the truth hurts more than the most terrible lies.


Sasuke looked on at the interrupted scene between his older brother and family friend Tori in horror. Confusion and a hint of repulsion flickered obviously in his eyes, but more apparent was the great tide of embarrassment which had swept across his face and he felt his ears searing. Even for an eight year old it was obvious what would have happened next. As soon as he had noticed his younger brother, Itachi had stepped away from the girl and their closeness evaporated. Getting caught in embarrassing situations was not one of his hobbies. Tori, however, was mortified and the the apprehension of her fist kiss still tingled on her lips. She was already beginning to wonder if she had imagined it. Itachi just wasn't like that, and the extent of physical contact they'd had before was limited; mostly taijutsu related. She was only just thirteen and she had only just begun to notice certain things about him. Of course, he had always outshone the others, a child prodigy, but she was now discovering other areas in which he was undeniably perfect.

Then, when others were overcome by hatred and shocked by his actions, his crimes, she clung to her childish feelings even more. She cried, but those emotions would not leave as easily as her tears.

Itachi had been an important friend, even before her overwhelming crush, and that was more important to her. Still, she couldn't find a way out and she, unlike almost the entire population of the Shinobi world, could not hate him. That unresolved kiss had been the last time she saw him, his last words to her, "I don't think you will want to wait for me."  
She had thought it adorable – the possibility that Uchiha Itachi was actually shy with girls.

It didn't take her long to realise the actual meaning behind those words.

But she waited. It was clear that he would not simply strut into the village, sweep her off her feet and finally give her that kiss, so she wasn't entirely sure what she was waiting _for_, but she was certain that with patience, she would not miss it. At that time, he had clearly intended to see her again and that he did not expect his own feelings to change. It was equally obvious that he did not expect her feelings to remain. In many ways, he was right. Even with his absence, she had nurtured her love, and it had turned into a hollow sadness. She didn't know which she'd prefer; the notion that he had betrayed everyone, or the sadness which came with the Truth. It hurt her when Sasuke talked about hatred, murder and revenge. It hurt her when the village talked of hatred, slaughter and betrayal. She couldn't be the only one who knew – but she wasn't meant to have heard it either.

Returning from a mission – her first A class, she waited for permission to enter the Hokage's office. Through the door it was impossible not to hear two voices; the measured drawl of the Hokagef, and the other she could recognise anywhere as Itachi's. She couldn't hear the conversation, but it was clearly not a report. Itachi's voice was pleading, something she would never associate with him, and she heard Sasuke's name mentioned. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she crept closer to the door to listen in.  
"I cannot follow these orders."  
"You know that the Uchiha clan's plans cannot begin to take shape! They cannot be allowed to betray Konoha in this way!"  
"Sasuke has nothing to do with those plans."  
"He is a member of your clan."  
"Are my parents not enough? He is my little brother."  
She wondered what they were planning – both the Hokage and the Uchiha clan. She left quickly, knowing her chakra would be noticed if she stayed much longer, and she never mentioned what she had overheard to anyone.

Obviously obliterating an entire clan, especially one as significant and powerful as the Uchiha clan, was not something the Hokage particularly wanted to command. It would damage the reputation of the village, and also his own. Something like that could never escape. Uchiha Itachi would complete the task and disappear, a cold-blooded traitor in the eyes of the village. This would become the truth. Itachi knew exactly what would happen to him, but it was the only way to save Konoha, and the only way he could save his brother from the village's cruel judgement. He wanted to be hated. It was all he could ask for that he was hated as much as he deserved. Sasuke would hate him most, after he destroyed everything he'd know. Tori would probably hate him just as much. Even if she didn't have such important relationships with the clan, her relationship with him was irreplaceable. Now he had become someone she couldn't trust. He knew that he wasn't the same as before, and he was sure she would not like the changes.

But he was wrong.

She carried the pain and sorrow that he could not afford to. Emotions make shinobi weak – that was what they were taught. But she was made strong by that small part of him, those feelings that he had to let go of, and knowing that she would see him again someday, she knew she had to be as strong as possible.

That time, her mission had nothing to do with Akatsuki. It had been a complete coincidence that her team had come across them in the woods, along the border of the Fire Country. Her outspoken, and dare-she-say, annoying leader had spotted them, and the orders were to ambush them.  
"What about the Hokage's orders?" she protested.

"This is a chance to take two members down! The Hokage wouldn't want us to pass up this opportunity."  
As the two black clad villains approached them, she immediately recognised the shorter figure.

"Uchiha Itachi!" the leader hissed, "Don't worry, we're a four man cell, we can manage!"  
"I say retreat! He's too dangerous!"  
"And we don't know the abilities of the other yet!"  
"Let's at least get some information on them. We will go ahead with the plan!"

The battle was not long. Looking around, Tori noticed that all three of her team members were unconscious and strewn on the forest floor.

As the taller, broader man raised his sword, Itachi's voice cut through: "Stop, Kisame."  
And the sword was lowered. "What is it, Itachi-san? Who is she?" His voice seemed to sneer.  
Tori looked up, petrified, into his eyes, wondering how he would answer. Those dark coals were now cold, no longer glowing with the warmth they had before. The creases beneath his eyes seemed to intensify his icy gaze, and made him appear older. It was impossible to tell that they were the same age... The Sharingan suddenly activated in his eyes, she heard the other man snicker before she was fully captivated in his world.

"Where am I?"  
"Tsukiyomi. I control all of space, all of time."  
Her eyes widened in fear.  
"I hope you understand, this is the only way I can speak with you."  
Of course, he couldn't allow his partner, or any of her team to hear. She nodded.  
"I will try not to hurt you, but you will be unconscious after experiencing the Mangekyou Sharingan."  
She nodded. He was always straightforward.  
"I didn't think you wanted to hurt me," she smiled.  
"Aren't you afraid? It seems I'm very dangerous. Don't you hate me?" His interest was apparent, but he couldn't hold on to his smirk.  
"I know the truth, Itachi. There's no way I can hate you, knowing that."

"I wonder if that is more painful for you."  
"I'd prefer to hate you. I really would. Now, I'm mourning you. If I hated you, I wouldn't care. It would be easier."  
He hesitantly stepped towards her, enclosing her in his arms, pressed against his chest.  
"Let me stay a while," he began quietly when she tried to move away. "This is the only time I can show my weakness. I can let my guard down. We can go back..."

She tried to hold him tighter, to breathe his scent, but it was only an illusion. It was better than she could imagine, but in reality, it was nothing at all.  
"If I cannot hate you, I wish you would love me," she whispered. He knew that she had overheard part of that conversation, but he didn't realise she had pieced it all together. Surely it was impossible that someone still loved him? That _she_ still loved him...

"I can only love you in here. I could hold you in this world forever, but after that, you would still have to return," he explained sadly.  
"But this is an illusion!"  
He shook his head, a brief "no". "This world is very real."

"I can only see and feel what you want me to!"  
"And what you see is my greatest wish. I can only affect your emotions, not control them."  
She smiled. It was pathetic and too sad. So many things had gone wrong.

"I can make you hate me."  
"Then do it," she pleaded. "Just remember that I love you, Itachi."

He nodded and she was trapped in the spinning tomoe in his crimson eyes.  
Her breath caught in her throat as soft lips whispered against hers, "It isn't fair for me to ask you to love me, nor hate me, especially not at the same time..."

That same apprehension made her tremble until finally she felt his kiss. At the same time, a sharp pain stabbed her heart, tears stinging in her eyes. She collapsed to the ground, convulsing in pain. He knelt down to her height and brushed his lips against hers once more.  
"Tori," he tried to speak in a measured tone. "Tori, I must leave you now."  
And together they left that world.

He returned, even more fatigued than usual and fell to the ground in exhaustion next to her unconscious body.  
"Just forget the truth," he murmured. "Forget that I love you."

It was so quiet it could have been just a thought.

* * *

_Fancy reviewing?  
I'm a bit new to this ^^_


End file.
